


Amor vincit omnia

by Taisiya1895



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Conquers All, M/M, Things about past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisiya1895/pseuds/Taisiya1895
Summary: Прошлое Шерлока вмешивается в его настоящее, но Джон не позволит ничему и никому встать между ними.





	Amor vincit omnia

Точное лондонское время – тридцать две минуты восьмого. Шерлок снимает защитные очки и перчатки, перечеркивает последние записи в блокноте и ставит чайник. Джон всегда так делает, когда ситуация заходит в тупик, верно? Это что-то вроде ритуала. Шерлок не может не признать, что чай, будучи совершенно обычным напитком, попросту необходим в определенных случаях. Сейчас – как раз такой случай.

Внизу хлопает входная дверь, и Шерлок прислушивается. Миссис Хадсон ушла за покупками? Нет, она ведь уехала к сестре, Джон что-то об этом говорил...

– Эй, есть кто живой? – развязный мужской голос заставляет его вздрогнуть. – Я ищу Шерлока Холмса.  
– Наверху! – громко отвечает он, пряча внутри блокнота кухонный нож, а затем направляясь вместе с ним в гостиную, чтобы сесть в кресло. 

Шаги на лестнице тяжелые, неуклюжие. Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем он видит посетителя. Американец, возраст колеблется в диапазоне от 35 до 40 лет, грязная одежда и волосы контрастируют с дорогими часами и массивным золотым перстнем на безымянном пальце левой руки. Лицо в некоторых местах отмечено шрамами (уличные драки?), нос дважды сломан, а на шее имеется татуировка, которую Шерлок пока не может разглядеть целиком.

– Что, не узнаешь? – мужчина ухмыляется и обводит взглядом гостиную. – Да, не очень-то богато ты живешь. Братец перестал давать карманные деньги, а за работу детективом плохо платят?  
– Мы знакомы? – приподнимает бровь Шерлок.  
– О, еще как, дорогуша, – последнее слово, произнесенное полушепотом, звучит омерзительно. – Значит, тут вы и живете со своим милым доктором? Видел ваши фотографии в газетах, ну что за прелестная пара...   
– Кто вы и что вам нужно? – Шерлок старается держаться невозмутимо, но что-то во взгляде незнакомца пугает его.   
– Мое имя ничего тебе не скажет, вряд ли ты потрудился его запомнить, заносчивый засранец. К тому же под кайфом подобные вещи становятся такими незначительными... О, я вижу, ты вспомнил. Да, мне пришлось уехать из Лондона на несколько лет, но теперь я снова здесь, и разве не здорово встретиться со старым другом?

Волна тошнотворных воспоминаний захлестывает Шерлока, и он впивается пальцами в обивку кресла. Он думал, что начисто стер лица всех дилеров, с которыми когда-то имел дело, но этот человек... этот человек не был просто дилером. Шерлок усилием воли заставляет себя дышать ровно.

– Твое имя незначительно само по себе, – отвечает он, неотрывно глядя на то, как призрак его прошлого подходит к креслу Джона и опирается на него обеими руками. – А теперь убирайся отсюда.   
– Как невежливо! К слову сказать, меня зовут Робби. Удачное имя для того, кто толкает малолеткам наркоту, правда?   
– Проваливай, Робби, – цедит Шерлок сквозь зубы.   
– Боишься, что он узнает? Хороший, добрый доктор не переживет этого...  
– Он знает, – Шерлок с удовольствием наблюдает за тем, как с лица Робби сползает ухмылка.   
– А о наших маленьких шалостях?   
– Ты о своих жалких попытках меня соблазнить? – с отвращением произносит Шерлок, протягивая руку к блокноту. – Ничего не было. Это у тебя проблемы с памятью, идиот.  
– Было, не было – какая разница? Представляю, как противно ему будет прикасаться к тебе, когда я все ему расскажу... и тогда ты снова приползешь ко мне. У меня есть то, что тебе нужно, дорогуша. 

Шерлоку становится трудно дышать, когда он слышит внизу знакомый шум. Джон вернулся с работы. Прежде чем он успевает что-то предпринять, Робби подходит к нему и уверенным движением достает из блокнота нож. Проводит большим пальцем по лезвию, оценивая остроту.

– Ты всегда так гостеприимен?

Звук шагов Джона – один из самых прекрасных звуков на свете, но Шерлок многое бы отдал, чтобы не втягивать его во все это.

– Я купил вино и кое-что из еды, чтобы мы... какого черта? 

Джон мгновенно, как и всегда, оценивает обстановку. Он спокойно ставит пакеты на пол и подходит к ним. Нож, слегка подрагивающий в руках Робби (скоро ему понадобится доза, и это может сыграть в их пользу) находится слишком близко к шее Шерлока. 

– Проблемы?  
– О, нет, – улыбается Робби, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. – Говорили о разном... вспоминали былые времена. Хорошо было, правда, Шерлок? Только ты, я и кокаин. Без него секс и далеко не так прекрасен, как думаешь?

Джон напрягается, и линия его подбородка ясно говорит о том, как сложно ему сдержать злость. Он бросает вопросительный взгляд на Шерлока, и тот одними губами произносит:

– Давай.

Обезоружить Робби оказывается проще, чем Шерлок думал. Нож исчезает где-то под креслом, в то время как Джон, стащив с себя шарф, связывает им его руки. Робби брыкается, вырываясь из захвата, пока Шерлок не оглушает его ударом по голове. 

– Черт... надеюсь, ты не убил его, – произносит Джон в полной тишине, а затем оба они начинают хохотать. Шерлок садится на пол и опирается плечом на спину Джона, вдыхая запах его тела и наслаждаясь кратким моментом спокойствия. – Пульс есть. Позвоню Грегу, пускай забирают его. Думаю, поводов для ареста наберется предостаточно?  
– Как минимум – незаконное проникновение и угрозы. Остальное...

Джон прикладывает палец к губам, прислушиваясь к гудкам в телефоне и разминая шею. Шерлок хотел бы, чтобы им никогда не пришлось говорить о том, что произошло, но оставить Джона без объяснений было бы нечестно. Объяснив инспектору ситуацию и кое-как приведя в чувство Робби, они усаживают его на стул, игнорируя сыплющиеся проклятия (переплетающиеся с мольбами вколоть ему хоть что-нибудь), и связывают его ноги – на всякий случай.

Через двадцать минут Робби забирают в полицию, взяв с них обоих клятвенное обещание быть завтра утром в Скотланд-Ярде для соблюдения всех формальностей. Выпроводив посторонних из дома и проследив, как они уезжают, Шерлок подходит к Джону и крепко его обнимает.

– Эй, ты чего? Все в порядке, Шерлок, мы и не в такие передряги попадали...  
– Это неправда. Джон. Неправда. Он хотел, но я ни за что не позволил бы ему. Даже... – тут Шерлок спотыкается, но решает все же продолжить. – Даже под кайфом.  
– Я знаю.   
– Правда?

Джон слегка отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на него, и в его взгляде – ни следа неуверенности, лишь теплота и затаенная где-то внутри боль. Шерлоку хочется сказать так много, но будет ли этого достаточно?

– Все в прошлом. У меня были... мысли. Те два года без тебя были сложными.  
– Мне ли не знать, – выдыхает Джон.  
– И если бы ты не простил меня тогда... Не знаю, смог ли бы я вовремя остановиться.  
– Иди сюда, – Джон целует его, вкладывая в этот поцелуй все, что нельзя сказать словами, и Шерлок чувствует, как тяжелый груз, о существовании которого он до сегодняшнего дня даже не подозревал, падает с его плеч и рассыпается прахом.   
– Amor vincit omnia, – бормочет он, когда губы Джона мягко перемещаются на его шею. – Ты что-то говорил про вино?...


End file.
